oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches censorship
In the Philippines, Oggy and the Cockroaches was censored by cutting scenes like the the scene when Jack holds a grenade in his mouth and explodes in Take Cover, but not heavily censored. On Philippine feeds of children's cable channels, such as Disney Channel and Cartoon Network, some scenes are censored than TV5's. These are the episodes that got censored: (not all yet) Season 1= *French Fries: The scene where Oggy's mouth catches on fire from hot sauce and then tries to get rid of it. *Mission Oggy: The scene where Oggy and Dee Dee were in the washing machine was cut, leading to the pipe. *Shake, Oggy, Shake: Like most countries, Jack putting out the fire using his feet was cut. *Globopolis: Scenes when Dee Dee eating inside Oggy and he punches Oggy's kidneys were cut. *3 Wishes and You're Out: Jack throwing a dynamite to Oggy's cabinet was cut, making the scene confusing. *Beachcombers: Scenes like the one that the cockroaches went to Oggy and putting him tanned by putting a magnifier in his face is cut. *Night at the Opera: Dee Dee cutting Oggy's toenails was cut. *The carnival's in town: The cockroach laugh was muted for unknown reason. *The Lottery ticket:The scene where Jack pick up a picture of him naked, only show the first picture instead of 4 pictures. When Oggy saw naked Jack pictures and make a disgusting face at Jack was cut. *Jealousy: Still, the cockroach laugh was muted for unknown reasons. When the dinner lady (Oggy's date partner) scream at Oggy is muted for unknown reason. (to be added) |-| Season 2= *Love and kisses:The scene where Joey put oil on jack's roller skate was cut. *Hide and Sick: One of the background scenes when Jack gets beaten up by Bob was cut. This censor causes the scene to be slightly confusing *Hip Hip Hypnosis: Scenes like the one when Marky makes Oggy hurt himself by a bomb was cut. *Take Cover: Scenes like Dee Dee eating the basement keys and Jack holding a real grenade in his mouth and explodes were cut. *Lost in Space: Most scenes are cut to decrease the time for the episode. *Un-bearable-bears: The scene when the female bear kisses Jack was cut. *The pumpkin that pretended to be a Ferrari: The scene where the fat fairy sat on Jack was zoomed to his face, not to include the fairy's buttcheeks and her Boobs. The next 2 scene was cut, skipped to the part where the fairy turn the pumpkin into a car. *Milk diet:The scene where Dee Dee put a bomb behind the cow to make the cow get In the pipe was cut. *Sleepless night:The scene where oggy sleep in the bath tub and the cockroaches pour cement and stuff a bomb in his nose is cut , make viewers wonder what cause the explosion. (to be added) |-| Season 3= *Abadoned Cockroaches: Oggy and Jack being nude at public was cut, Jack being hit by a truck was cut, and other scenes were slightly cut. *Just Married: From the scene when they are going to the hotel to the scene where Oggy takes a bath with Jack was cut due to reference of having sex. *Oggywood: Joey throwing a hand grenade to Oggy was cut. *Sheep cat: Oggy get shot by 4 men after pretended to be a wolf was cut.When Oggy shoot at the sky and a satellite fall on him, he only shoot 3 times instead of 25 times. *Inside out: a shrinked man ran into the road and the car ran over him is cut. *Casino: this episode is heavily censored. 1.Jack and Oggy driving to the casino is cut. 2.Jack flirting a woman is cut. 3.The cockroaches running with Oggy's casino chip is shortened. 4.When the ladies were playing with Oggy, Oggy dressed up as a baby is not shown. 5. Oggy looking for the cockroaches in the sea of slots machines is cut to save time. 6. Jack being naked is cut. 7. A naked Jack sitting on the man's head is cut. 8. Jack destroying the casino is slightly cut (some scenes were removed to save time) These are all censorship in season 3 episodes that are tested and censored. The episode that are not listed here are not censored or either have unnoticeable censors. Trivia *Another thing was censored in the Philippines - the cockroaches' laughs. From French Fries to The Carnival's in Town, they are muted. *To find out if the episodes mentioned above are really censored, compare the one in the Philippines and the one in the Oggy and the Cockroaches videos at YouTube. *These censors affects nearby countries such as Thailand. Category:Censorships